Flying Monkey
by Huff The Puff
Summary: Rachel and Kurt decide to order a pizza to celebrate their new apartment in New York, but what will happen when secrets begin to spill out unexpectedly. Will their friendship last or will Rachel's ex boyfriend and Kurt's step brother Finn come between them? (Based on Episode 2 Season 4 when Rachel and Kurt order a pizza in Bushwick) ONE SHOT (Complete)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, it's characters or the trademark of Dominos Pizza.**

**Hi! Huff here with a lovely one shot of pure Hummelberry fluff. Based on the moment in Season 4 Episode 2 Britney 2.0 when Kurt and Rachel are sat in their new apartment eating pizza.**

**Hope you enjoy it and remember, if you don't review you won't get cookies. Or in this case Dominos ;) Plus, if you DID happen to like this story reviews help fuel the ****_next_**** Hummelberry story that I write as they inspire me. So... Feel free to inspire me by reviewing (:**

**-Huff x**

**UPDATE:**

**To the Anon reviewer, seeing as I can't reply to your review I'll just update it on this chapter xD First it's not up to me to remove Finn from my character list, it's up to you as the reader to read the description and decide whether you would like to read it or not. Also about the tribute thing, any Glee related story that I write is a tribute to him to keep the memory of his character alive. I shouldn't need to explain that it should just simply be accepted. Thanks for the review anyway (:**

**-Huff x**

"New York Dominos is _so_ much better than Lima Dominos," moaned Rachel, taking another bite of the vegetarian pizza. She'd finally managed to talk her best friend Kurt into halving a vegetarian pizza with her despite his alternatives of ordering chicken to be added to his half.

"It's the water," He added causally, sipping the ruby red wine that was sparkling slightly in the moonlight.

She swallowed the small mouthful quickly turning to him, her eyes suddenly probing. "So have you heard from Finn at all?"

She was still asking about Finn. He should of expected it of course. They _had_ had an off and on relationship since Sophomore year. Yet he had been hopeful when he had come to New York that maybe she might forget about him, move onto somebody new... And he wasn't talking about her weird Ken doll that she'd found shopping at NYADA.

It was with disappointment that he replied, "Not since you asked me yesterday." She looked up at him, wondering if he was lying to her to avoid anymore questions. "He's just giving you your space." He went to pat her hand but decided against it halfway through, pulling it back slowly. He wondered if Rachel had noticed. She didn't seem to, she was occupied by eating the slice of pizza she had picked up.

"I know," She said quietly, setting the slice of pizza down and instead folding her arms around her knees. They'd settled for a quiet candle lit dinner for their first meal in their new Bushwick apartment. Kurt had set the pizza on the floor and upon finding an empty wine bottle in the cupboard he had forced a candle into it sitting it down on the open box. It wasn't anything special but it would do.

"You wanna feel nostalgic?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Her face immediately lit up, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "Mhm." She nodded.

"Blaine said they're doing Brittany Spears again in Glee club," He said, a weak attempt at improving her dampened spirits.

He was pleased to see a small laugh escape her lips. "God, it feels like such a long time ago since we were in the Choir Room."

He joined her, a smile easily forming on his lips. "We're living in the future, Rachel." A thought suddenly hit him. "Speaking of which, my plan."

Rachel stopped gnawing on her slice of pizza and set it down again, sitting forward showing that she was listening intently. "Okay," She said attentively, fixing her hair as she stared at her best friend.

"I'm applying for the second semester at NYADA," said Kurt solemnly.

She nodded encouragingly. "Good."

"In the meantime, I've applied for a job at the only place that I feel will truly appreciate my sense of style and sophistication," He said proudly, almost bursting at the seams to tell her. "Vogue dot com."

"Great." She smiled widely, her deep brown eyes staring into her best friend's turquoise ones. He melted a little under her gaze.

"I know it sounds crazy, but in a way I'm kind of glad I didn't make it my first try," he explained."You know, I've really learned a lot about myself the last couple of months." Although he wasn't too sure if this were a good thing. Sure, it had given him the get up and go to get out of Lima, but for the entirely wrong reason. He'd done it more for Rachel than anything. He knew she'd be happier sharing an apartment with him than her very sexually active roommate and he was nearly positive she hadn't really made any new friends since being in New York aside from Brody. He'd also done it because he'd got it into his head that a romance might blossom between he and her but he had been so devastatingly wrong. "I feel like I have a new found resilience and focus." He shrugged again, taking another sip from his glass.

"Yeah I could really use some of that right now." She looked away from him, her eyes staring at the floor. "My dance teacher just won't let up on me. The other day she told me I wasn't _sexy_ enough."

He gazed at her longingly, wondering what it would feel like to have her lips pressed firmly against his. "Maybe you shouldn't wear a bra to your next class," He said playfully awarding him a small laugh from the girl sat opposite him. He pushed any lingering thoughts of Rachel's lips from his mind.

"And take all of the attention away from the Miss Cassy July," She exclaimed, watching happily as Kurt's mouth slowly began forming an O. She enjoyed making him feel shocked. He was cute when he was surprised. "She'd flip. I can't stand her."

"Cassy July is your dance teacher?" Kurt asked, wondering if his ears had deceived him.

But Rachel nodded, confirming the fact. "As in _the_ Cassy July?" He set down his glass quickly on the pizza box, turning back to Rachel his eyes bulging he said, "As in Crazy July?" She looked completely confused as he went on talking about her dance teacher. "Aka the biggest train wreck in Broadway history?"

"What?" She asked, dumbstruck at the shocked look on her best friend's face.

"You don't know her story?!" yelled Kurt, barely able to contain himself as he got up and half ran half walked towards his bag that was sat in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked mystified.

"Showing you how insane your dance teacher is! Cassy July was the It girl ten years ago!" He pulled his laptop out of his shoulder bag and began typing in the Youtube clip as he sat back down opposite Rachel. "Watch this."

He set it down between them, not sure if he should be horrified by the scenes playing on his laptop or roll around roaring with laughter.

"No wonder she's always just so angry," Rachel muttered once the video had finished and Crazy July had stopped beating that old man with a baton, raising her hands to her face in understanding.

"You can't give in to her," Kurt said firmly closing the lid of his laptop. "Not ever. You have to keep fighting." He nodded at his best friend's thunderstruck face. "She wants sexy? Give her sexy."

Rachel slowly began nodding, a smile growing on her lips as a plan formed in her mind.

"I don't know what I'd do without my Glinda," She eventually said, grinning widely as she took another bite of pizza.

"Probably replace me with a flying monkey."

"I don't think a flying monkey would be able to master your sarcasm and witty humor."

"They can fly, I'm sure they could tell a few knock knock jokes."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked in mock humor, rolling her eyes at him as she laughed.

"I've got a good one. Knock knock," He joked, taking another sip of his wine.

"Whose there?" inquired Rachel in a sing song voice.

He finished off of his glass of wine in a single gulp. "You're future husband."

Rachel's smile slowly turned into a frown, her eyebrows slowly knitted and her mouth slowly dropped. "My future husband who?" She whispered in disbelief.

"You're future husband Kurt," He said seriously, gulping air after he'd said the words that would probably change his life.

The silence was unbearable. The unbearableness of the silence gave Kurt the courage to do something he'd never thought he'd ever have the courage to do.

He gradually leaned forward, giving her enough time to pull away if she'd wanted to but either she was too shocked or she wanted to kiss him as badly as he did her. They're lips crushed together, sparks flying as they're eyes closed simultaneously.

She was shocked at first if anything but she let herself kiss him back, tasting the wine on his moist lips. She ran her hands through his perfectly well kept hair, savoring the smell of vanilla. He pulled away, the wine glass still in his hands as his eyes began to widen in realization as to what line he had just crossed.

"Kurt -" She began, ready to wipe the action away as just heat of the moment.

"I love you Rachel," He said quickly, barely even registering what he had said until they were out there in the open.

She let her jaw drop, falling back on her hands as she took it in. Kurt? Kurt Hummel? In love with a _girl_? In love with _her_?

"What do you think?" He asked slowly, wondering if he even wanted to know the answer.

She looked up at him and said hesitantly, "I think you've had a little too much to drink and you don't know what your saying." She took the now empty wine glass out of his hand and set it down on the pizza box away from his reach.

"That's my first glass, Rachel."

"You can't handle you're drink. We both know that."

He frowned, pulling his knees to his chest as he asked, "Well what's your excuse then?"

"What?"

"You didn't seem all that reluctant to return the favor." She blushed rapidly, her eyes falling to the floor as he continued. "My ruined hair is proof of that."

"I -" She wavered. "I was just surprised."

"I've just made a complete fool out of myself haven't I?" He forced a smile. He felt a weird sick feeling in his chest, he thought he might vomit. "I said I love you. You told me to stop drinking. I asked you if you'd enjoyed it. You say that you were just surprised." He laughed quietly, his voice cracking under the strain. "Wow. Today really sucks. And what's worse is I didn't drink enough of that -" He motioned jerkily to the bottle of wine. "-To forget about it all in the morning."

He'd expected maybe a slap, maybe. He hadn't expected a pair of lips against his. Her lips were sweet, they tasted of strawberries. He smiled giddily as she held his face in her hands pulling away from him gradually.

Her brown eyes searched his, tears beginning to build in them as she said, "I love you."

"Y – You do?" He stuttered, taking one of the hands that was cradling his face.

She smiled widely, her eyes still threatening to tear up. "I fell in love with you in this very city last year Kurt. You _made_ me fall in love with you in the Gershwin Theater."

"Wow," Kurt murmured.

"What?"

He moved closer to her, a playful smile playing at his lips. "I think you just topped ordering Dominos as the highlight of my day."

She giggled quietly, wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him closer as she whispered, "I should hope so, otherwise I might have to replace you with a flying monkey."

**In Tribute to the late Cory Monteith 3 xxx**


End file.
